


peach!jared 桃桃贾

by coooooookies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooookies/pseuds/coooooookies
Summary: Jared became a peach.I blame Jensen for this.He is the one who called Jared a bellini迷之小短文，脑洞来源是詹说贾是桃汁香槟。总之就是桃桃贾
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 6





	peach!jared 桃桃贾

“他的酒是bellini。”Jensen的语气一本正经。Jared对这个鸡尾酒名没什么印象，但是从台下的哄笑声来看Jensen肯定又是在逗他玩了。Jared没理睬他，专心想着问题逗乐观众。

下了台以后Jared看到粉丝评论，才知道bellini是气泡香槟加桃汁的甜果酒。桃汁？Jensen还真会想。虽然他在自己男朋友面前身上某个地方确实是会变得像水蜜桃一样……但是Jared可是个满身肌肉的巨型麋鹿。

于是他给Jensen发了条短信“桃子？认真的吗”。没过多久Jensen就回复了，没有文字，只有一个粉嫩的水蜜桃表情符号。Jared一看就知道他的男朋友在暗示什么，撇撇嘴把手机放到一边去了。

这一切很快就被Jared抛到了脑后，甚至他和Jensen在晚上滚到一起的时候都忘记了那个桃子黄色笑话。这样的和谐状态维持到了第二天早上。

Jared睁开眼的时候觉得很困惑，因为他发现自己并没有和Jensen一起躺在床上，而是似乎待在餐桌边？更奇怪的是好像一切都变大了，一个水杯看起来简直跟Jared自己一样大。

Jared很快惊恐地发现是自己变小了，而不是水杯变大了。更糟的是他还动弹不得，完全弄不懂现在是什么状况，直到他从窗户反光上看见了自己，一颗水蜜桃。

这可超出Jared的理解范围了。他惊慌地想要晃动几下，没有成功。水蜜桃？什么情况？他是不是在做梦？他变成水果了？

更糟的是Jared还没理清现状时，他看到Jensen从卧室出来了。他拿走了水杯，一边倒水一边呼唤着Jared。Jared在餐桌上努力挪动，但是见鬼的他根本一动不动（动了也没有用，Jensen怎么可能发现他的男朋友变成水蜜桃了呢）。

Jensen没能把Jared喊出来，奇怪地皱眉，但也没多想。他把杯子放回原位，然后视线落到了Jared身上。太好了！Jared在内心大声呼喊，快点发现我在这里！

但是Jensen把Jared拿起来的时候他开始慌了。明显Jensen不是要帮他，而是要吃了他。Jensen现在对于Jared来说变得特别大－－尤其正常情况下他还比Jensen高，而现在的Jensen完全是个巨人，仰视Jensen的感觉特别奇怪。

Jensen先摸了摸Jared的表面。他现在是个再普通不过的桃子，有一层绒毛和粉嫩的外表，整个摸起来软软的。Jared如果能发出声音的话一定是在尖叫。一方面他绝对不想死在Jensen胃里，一方面被这样摸来摸去感觉太奇怪了……他变成桃子之后似乎又脆弱又敏感。

然后Jensen轻易地戳破了他的外皮，撕破了露出里面的果肉。Jared差不多已经被吓呆了，拼尽全力想要挪动或者发出声音，被剥开的地方让他感觉像在裸奔。更糟的是Jared真的很多汁，字面意义的。他觉得虚弱无力，而且最挑战他羞耻心的是一股甜甜的桃汁溢了出来，在阳光下面亮晶晶的，有些甚至流到了Jensen手上。Jared最疯狂的春梦里也没梦到过自己流了Jensen一手的汁。

Jensen很自然地换了一只手拿着Jared，把沾到汁水的手指舔干净了。那样子非常该死地性感，不过Jared此时没有心情欣赏。他的桃汁越流越多，让他感觉整个人－－整个桃都软了。还有什么比被你的男朋友吃掉更惨的死法？

Jared一秒一秒数着恳求Jensen不要吃他，显然是徒劳无功的。Jensen一下子就把他拿到了嘴边，然后见鬼的－－把Jared裸着的地方好好舔了一遍。

Jensen的舌头很热，大概是因为变成桃子以后Jared的体温就变成了跟桃子一样。Jared简直能听见自己咿咿呜呜地呻吟，在Jensen舔掉他汁水的时候完全融化了。那真的很细致很周到，而且色情得要命。至少他在死前还享受了来自Jensen的服务。

Jared很想在被吃掉的时候闭上眼睛，但是他没有眼睛。万幸的是就在Jensen要咬他的前一刻，嘭的一声－－Jared变回来了。Jensen大吃一惊，手里的水蜜桃忽然变成了他巨型的男朋友，衣衫半露压在了他脸上。

他们两个一下子全都倒在了地上，Jared挺希望赶紧站起来的，但是他被之前的恐怖事件搞得腿都软了。而且他差点被Jensen吃掉了！想到这一点Jared先捶了Jensen肩膀一下。

“什么情况？”Jensen震惊地说，“你突然－－突然从空气里变出来了。”

Jared从他身上挪了下来，精疲力尽地滚到地板上趴着叹气。做人类真是一件幸福的事情，劫后余生的Jared心想。

**Author's Note:**

> 詹先生只是普通的吃桃子呢，舔舔是因为小贾的水要流下来了嘛


End file.
